


Forgive me

by WalkingOnSunlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam family, ziam smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingOnSunlight/pseuds/WalkingOnSunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn et Liam sont mariés et ont une fille. Le problème étant que Zayn n'a pas été forcément fidèle la dernière fois qu'il est allé en soirée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés.  
> Juste en passant, je pense pas être très douée pour le lemon ( surtout que celui-ci est mon premier ).  
> Bonne lecture xx

« Je...non, Zayn, c'est bon, j'en peux plus. Je veux demander le divorce »

 

« Q-quoi ?! Liam, non ! Ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plaît... »

 

Le châtain fixa le métis, hallucinant devant l'ampleur de sa phrase. Se rendait-il compte du mal qu'il lui faisait ? Se rendait-il compte qu'il agissait comme un égoïste pur et dur ? La colère montait à l'intérieur de Liam sans qu'il n'arrive à la canaliser. Et bien entendu, elle explosa purement et simplement.

 

« TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE L'EGOCENTRISME DONT TU FAIS PREUVE ?! TU AS PENSE A NOUS ?! ET PAR NOUS, J'INCLUS ANNABETH ! TU CROIS QUE NOTRE FILLE VA REAGIR DE QUELLE FACON EN VOYANT SES PERES SE SEPARER ?! »

 

« Calme-toi, tu vas la réveiller ! »

 

« AH PARCE QUE TU TE SOUCIES DE SON BIEN-ÊTRE MAINTENANT ?! »

 

« Je me soucie toujours d'elle, tu le sais bien ! Doucement, Liam, je t'en... »

 

« Tu te souciais d'elle quand tu as couché avec Andy ? »

 

Le silence s'abattit brusquement sur la pièce, contrastant avec les précédents hurlements du châtain. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient durs, implacables. Il était hors de lui et le métis n'en menait pas large. Quand Liam avait sorti cette question purement rhétorique, il s'était soudain senti minable. Comment avait-il pû coucher avec Andy, le meilleur ami de son mari ? L'alcool bû lors de cette soirée n'excusait pas tout, il en avait conscience. Mais au fond de lui, il espérait que l'élu de son cœur pardonnerait. Comprendrait. Se fâcherait puis l'embrasserait. Mais apparemment, le contraire était en train d'arriver.

 

« Tu me dégoûtes Zayn. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu me ferais ça. J'ai toujours cru qu'on était plus forts que ces conneries. Je me suis trompé »

 

« Liam... »

 

« LA FERME ! TU LA FERMES ! »

 

« LAISSE MOI AU MOINS M'EXPLIQUER PUTAIN ! »

 

« EXPLIQUER QUOI ?! DANS QUELLE POSITION IL T'A BAISE ?! SI C'ETAIT BON ?! »

 

« LIAM ! »

 

« BORDEL, TU....TU...c'est bon, je me casse ! »

 

« Quoi ?! »

 

L'anglais se précipita dans l'escalier, le pakistanais à sa suite. Il déboula dans sa chambre et sortit sa valise du placard avant d'y fourrer quelques vêtements. Zayn ne réagit pas tout de suite mais par la suite, il essaya désespérément d'éloigner son amant du placard. Malheureusement, la fureur de ce dernier décuplait sa force et quand il repoussa le métis, celui-ci s'écrasa par terre.

 

« J'en ai vraiment marre Zayn. Assumes tes actes pour une fois »

 

Le concerné en resta sans voix. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Liam, l'amour de sa vie, son premier amant masculin, le père de sa fille, son mari, ne pouvait pas le quitter sur un coup de tête pour une simple connerie de beuverie. C'était insensé ! D'accord, le métis avait déconné mais ce n'était pas une raison pour réagir aussi exagérément. Non ? Comme d'habitude, le pakistanais n'hésita pas à exprimer son avis.

 

« Liam ! Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ?! »

 

« PARDON ?! J'ESPERE QUE TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! »

 

L'anglais était dans une colère noire. Jamais il n'avait été dans cet état et le fait que la cause soit son amant ne le rendait que plus furieux encore. Son sac était fait et il sortit de la chambre pour rentrer dans la pièce attenante, Zayn sur ses talons.

 

« Liam, que fais-tu ? »

 

Le-dit Liam était penché devant un lit double et secouait la personne dormant dans ce lit. L'adolescente s'éveilla et grogna.

 

« Encore un peu Papa, s'il te plaît. Je suis trop fatiguée, putain »

 

« On doit partir Annabeth. Et surveille ton langage. »

 

La jeune rousse se tourna à demi et cligna des yeux tandis que Zayn se décomposait derrière Liam.

 

« L-Liam, t-tu...ne la mêles pas à ça ! Je vais tout arranger, je te le promets. S-s'il te plaît, écoute mo... »

 

« TOI, TU LA FERMES ! »

 

Annabeth était désormais assise dans son lit, bien réveillée et choquée par l'attitude de Liam et l'état de Zayn. Jamais elle n'avait vu le châtain dans une telle colère et jamais elle n'avait vu le brun pleurer. Ce couple d'homosexuels l'avait adoptée quand elle avait à peine neuf ans et elle avait appris à apprécier ces deux jeunes hommes s'aimant plus que tout au monde et ayant malgré tout de l'amour à lui offrir. Elle s'était toujours représentée ses deux pères comme des modèles conjugaux, insensibles aux remarques homophobes, ne vivant que pour leur amour. Des petites chamailleries pimentaient leur quotidien mais jamais elle n'avait vu une dispute de cette ampleur. Oh, elle avait vu des choses plus violentes comme sa mère biologique hurlant sous les coups de son beau-père. Mourant, un jour où il était particulièrement en colère et où elle n'avait pas fini la vaisselle à temps. Voir sa mère se faire tuer sous ses yeux était la pire chose qui soit mais heureusement, du haut de ses cinq ans, elle n'avait pas réellement compris l'ampleur des choses et il ne restait de cette scène morbide que des brides de flashs. Suite à cela, elle avait subi quatre ans en foyer jusqu'à ce que Zayn et Liam l'adopte, lui procurant plus d'amour qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Ils l'avaient toujours gâtée sans exagérer. Ils avaient toujours maintenu une certaine discipline tout en restant des parents jeunes et libres. Et voilà que maintenant, tout s'effondrait. Leur beau et chaleureux foyer s'effritait pour elle ne sait quelle raison. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix se fit tout petite, toute simple à côté du rugissement de Liam.

 

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

 

Elle ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un en particulier. Elle voulait seulement une réponse.

Elle dût faire face à la frustration en voyant le châtain prendre des affaires au hasard dans son placard et es mettre dans son gros sac de sport. Le métis le regardait, impuissant, une larme solitaire sur sa joue. Il essaya de retenir son amant mais il se fit repousser violemment. Annabeth, en pyjama, se leva doucement et prit le bras du brun, s'adressant à lui spécialement, voyant que Liam n'était pas très ouvert au dialogue.

 

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

 

Elle vit sa lèvre trembler et une autre larme rouler. Quand il parla, sa voix était brisée, pleine de sanglots.

 

« J'ai fait une connerie »

 

Liam se releva et réajusta la lanière du sac sur son épaule. Il attrapa Annabeth par la main et l'attira vers lui.

 

« Et maintenant, il assume »

 

Puis il entraîna sa fille à sa suite, sortant de la maison pour se diriger vers l'hôtel le plus proche.

 

~~~~~

 

Ils avaient pris une chambre avec des lits jumeaux et s'étaient immédiatement couchés. La rousse n'avait pas posé de questions, préférant attendre que son père se calme.

Maintenant que le noir envahissait la chambre, ainsi que le silence, elle ne put pas dormir. Oh, elle était fatiguée, ça oui ! Mais il y avait trop de questions, de doutes qui résonnait dans sa tête. Allaient-ils se séparer ? Si oui, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle avait seulement seize ans. Elle ne voulait plus aller en foyer. Pas après avoir vécu ses sept années de bonheur avec eux. Est-ce seulement possible qu'ils puissent ne plus être ensembles ? Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes percèrent ses paupières et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle renifla, brisant le silence de la chambre et un sanglot lui échappa. Au milieu de ses larmes, elle ne vit même pas son père s'approcher pour se coucher à côté d'elle, face à face. Elle ne s'en rendit compte seulement quand il la prit dans ses bras, son torse secoué de sanglots silencieux. Ils pleurèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes, épanchant leurs souffrances, délivrant leur douleurs. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, la voix d'Annabeth résonna dans la chambre, brisée et rauque.

 

« Vous allez m'abandonner ? »

 

« Sûrement pas. Tu m'es trop importante, je ne te laisserai jamais »

 

« Vous allez vous séparer ? »

 

« Je... »

 

« Ne le laisse pas comme ça »

 

« Q-quoi ? »

 

Le châtain fut surpris d'entendre la voix de sa fille devenir dure. Presque insensible. Comme si elle avait mis de côté ses sentiments pour révéler ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

 

« Tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais ce devait gros pour une dispute pareille. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu de parents comme vous. Je n'ai jamais eu de parents tout court. Tu connais mon histoire presque mieux que moi donc je vais rien t'apprendre à ce sujet. Mais si on me demandait qui était réellement mes parents, je dirais que c'est Zayn et toi. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer autant que vous. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu as la force de lui pardonner, d'oublier. »

 

« Il m'a trompé Annabeth. Avec Andy »

 

Elle n'était désormais plus sa fille. Elle était sa confidente.

 

« Je...quand il me l'a dit, je n'ai pas pû. Je n'ai pas pû me contrôler. C'est...la colère est venue comme ça. Je déteste lui hurler dessus. Je déteste être fâché avec lui. Mais...c'est trop grave. Quand je le vois, je l'imagine avec Andy. J'imagine ses mains sur son corps et ça me met tellement...ça me rend tellement furieux. Zayn, c'est mon mari. Mon amant. Mon meilleur ami. Mon amoureux. Pas celui d'Andy. C'est peut-être bizarre de réagir de cette manière. Il m'a trompé et je lui trouve encore des excuses. Il était bourré et influençable, Andy était saoul et dragueur. J'étais pas là pour une fois et il n'avait personne à qui se raccrocher. Finalement, ce n'est la faute de personne. Mais je reste en colère. Parce qu'Andy a touché MON Zayn. Qui est à MOI. Pas à LUI. »

 

« Tu te sens plus en colère que fâché ? »

 

« Oui. Et ça me perturbe. Je ne réagis pas normalement. Je ne réagis pas comme toutes les personnes qui se font tromper. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis pas normal ? »

 

« J'ai à peine seize ans donc je pense pas pouvoir répondre à ta question. Mais c'est peut-être parce que tu l'aimes tellement que tu ne peux pas te sentir trahi. Tu lui fait tellement confiance que tu sais qu'il ne va pas recommencer et que ce n'est qu'une erreur. Non ? »

 

Malgré la grande naïveté du discours de la rousse, Liam dut reconnaître qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il savait que Zayn regrettait. Qu'il s'était senti coupable, au moment-même où Andy l'avait touché. Que son visage n'avait pas quitté ses pensées pendant l'acte entier.

 

« Va le voir »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Laisse moi dormir et va le voir. Va évacuer ta colère. Je n'ai pas envie de rester pendant des jours dans cette chambre, le temps que tu médites tout ça. Je veux que tu y ailles maintenant, que vous réglez ça et demain, je pourrais dormir tranquillement, mes boules quiès dans les oreilles pour ne pas entendre vos gémissements »

 

« Annabeth ! »

 

« Oh, c'est bon ! C'est pas comme si vous essayiez d'être discrets ! »

 

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Liam et il pressa une dernière fois la main de sa fille avant de se lever. Il fallait régler cette histoire. Il ne fallait pas laisser tout ça se tasser.

 

~~~~~

 

La douleur. La souffrance. La solitude. La déception. La rage. Il méritait tout ça. Le métis savait très bien que le châtain avait ses raisons de faire ça. De le détester. De partir. D'emporter leur fille. D'éteindre son portable et d'ignorer les trente quatre appels du pakistanais. De ne plus jamais revenir et de tout laisser derrière lui. Il avait aussi le droit de le faire souffrir plus qu'il n'a jamais souffert. Un vide remplaçait sa poitrine et depuis plus d'une demi-heure, il pleurait, roulé en boule sur le sol du salon. C'était pathétique et tellement cliché mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se soulager un minimum. Il renifla bruyamment et se releva difficilement. Il avait mal partout à force de cogner dans les murs. Il avait tout détruit. Des années de relation, anéanties à cause de lui et de sa forte tendance à se laisser faire lorsqu'il a plus de 0,5 grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Comment a t-il pû laisser ça arriver ? Il comprenait désormais, ces gens qui se plaignaient de leur vie détruite par la boisson. Sans Liam, Zayn se sentait vide et sans âme. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sa vie comme ça. Il ne pourra pas continuer tout seul. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, le battant claquant contre le mur, interrompant le métis dans ses réflexions. Liam se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air crépitant presque de fureur autour de lui. Il claqua la porte et se dirigea vers le pakistanais au pas de charge pour le plaquer contre le mur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Zayn eut presque peur de son amant.

 

« Liam, je... »

 

« Tais-toi ! La ferme ! Cette histoire me tue, putain ! Je devrais être en train de t'en vouloir, de souhaiter ta mort ! Mais la seule chose que je ressens, c'est la colère et le manque ! Putain, tu vas voir ailleurs et je trouve encore le moyen de te trouver des excuses. C'est quoi mon problème, sérieusement ?! J'ai vraiment envie de t'exploser la tête contre le mur à cet instant mais je le ferais pas. Malgré tout ça, je t'aime et je pourrais jamais te faire de mal. Mais il faut que je me calme. Il faut que je...que j’évacue ! Et je pense avoir trouvé le moyen idéal »

 

Zayn ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne comprenait plus Liam, son homme si raisonné et si peu impulsif normalement. C'était toujours le métis qui prenait les décisions les plus folles et les plus farfelues et c'était toujours l'anglais qui le persuadait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Comme lorsqu'il a voulu devenir végétarien après avoir vu un documentaire.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

 

« TAIS-TOI ! Tu es à MOI, ok ?! PAS à Andy ! Il a PAS LE DROIT de te toucher, COMPRIS ?! »

 

« Qu... »

 

Les paroles de Zayn furent étouffées par les lèvres de Liam. Ce dernier l'embrassait sauvagement, ne donnant aucun répit à la langue et aux lèvres de son compagnon. Il le tenait fermement coincé par les poignets, lui faisant presque mal à force de serrer. Le brun gémit de douleur mais l'autre n'en avait que faire. Il lui arracha presque le débardeur, se débarrassant de sa veste et de son t-shirt par la même occasion. Ils étaient désormais tout les deux torse nus et, d'une poigne autoritaire, Liam attira son amant vers l'escalier pour monter à l'étage. Mais il résista.

 

« Liam, t-tu me fais p-peur »

 

« La ferme ! Tu es à moi, tu m'écoutes. Si j'ai envie de te baiser dans le lit, alors je te baise dans le lit ! »

 

Bizarrement, Zayn fut plus excité que terrifié à l'entente de cette phrase. N'importe qui aurait fui, hurlant à qui veut l'entendre que le châtain est un détraqué sexuel. Mais le métis avait une confiance aveugle en son amoureux et malgré son état actuel, il savait qu'il restait le même.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne tressaillit même pas quand il se fit plaquer une nouvelle fois durement contre le mur. Le souffle de l'anglais se fit chaud contre son cou et réveilla une chaleur agréable dans son bas-ventre. Il gémit de surprise quand la main de Liam attrapa son entrejambe et la serra.

 

« Tu es _mon_ Zayn. Il n'y a que _moi_ qui ait le droit de te faire ça. »

 

Il accrocha sa bouche au cou hâlé du métis et y déposa une myriade de morsures et tortures irrésistibles. Zayn poussa un soupir de satisfaction qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque Liam mordit violemment son épaule, faisant percer une goutte de sang. Il la lécha lentement en regardant son amant, droit dans les yeux.

 

« Ou même ça ».

 

Quand il mordit la lèvre du métis, il lui transmit toute la colère et la frustration qu'il ressentait. Elles arrivèrent sur eux comme deux tsunamis, emportant tout l'amour et les sentiments qui subsistaient depuis le début. Ils allaient laisser place au désir sauvage, ne plus penser aux sentiments, être égoïstes et ne pas penser à l'autre. C'était chacun pour soi et rien pour l'autre. Pour une fois, ils n'allaient pas faire l'amour. Ils allaient seulement baiser.

Les derniers vêtements furent enlevés et Liam attrapa durement le poignet de Zayn pour le pousser dans l'escalier. Celui-ci retomba violemment sur les marches puis reprit possession des lèvres du châtain, avide de sensations, insensible à une quelconque douleur.

Sans plus attendre, Liam pénétra sèchement le métis qui hurla sous le choc.

 

« Il n'y a que moi qui te fait sentir comme ça »

 

Les yeux du métis se voilèrent de désir tout laissant échapper quelques larmes de douleur quand l'anglais commença ses vas et vient. Douleur. Plaisir. Souffrance. Jouissance. Sensations contradictoires. Esprit embrumé.

Zayn ne savait plus où il était, ni même qui il était. Il savait juste qu'il prenait son pied et qu'il réparait les pots cassés. Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur à faire.

Quant à Liam, il évacuait. Jamais il ne s'était senti comme ça. Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'une telle violence. Il tremblait de tous ses membres mais continuait malgré tout. Il en avait besoin. Besoin de sentir que Zayn lui appartenait. Qu'il était le seul dans sa vie qui comptait réellement. Qu'il était le seul à le faire se sentir comme ça. Qu'il était le seul et l'unique.

Il se libéra bientôt dans un grognement plus fort que les autres et s'effondra sur son amant.

Les marches de l'escalier s'enfonçaient durement dans le dos de Zayn mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Se remettant de cette pulsion foudroyante, il caressa lentement les cheveux du châtain, essayant de le calmer. Il sentait la tension dans ses muscles, les larmes sur ses joues. Il enroula ses bras autour de Liam et le serra contre lui. La culpabilité. L'anglais se sentait coupable. Il n'aurait pas dû lui faire aussi mal. Il n'aurait pas dû être si égoïste. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir de cette manière. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller. Il aurait dû parler calmement. Tempérer les choses. Réparer ce qui avait été brisé par des paroles, et non par des actes. Désormais, c'était lui qui était en tort. Lui qui allait devoir se faire pardonner. Il avait été trop loin. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du pakistanais, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur apaisante de son compagnon. Son compagnon qui lui caressait doucement le dos et murmurait des paroles apaisantes à son oreille. Il ne méritait pas tant de tendresse. Tant de douceur. Il lui avait fait du mal. Il est vrai que c'était Zayn qui avait commencé, mais Liam avait réagi exagérément. Trop violemment.

 

« Zayn, arrêtes »

 

« Arrêter quoi ? »

 

« De me toucher, de me caresser. D'être tendre avec moi. Gentil. Je ne le mérite pas. Je t'ai fait du mal, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu es encore là »

 

« Je t'ai fait du mal en premier. Maintenant, on est quittes »

 

« On ne peut pas être quittes pour des choses pareilles »

 

« Eh bien je décide qu'on l'est. »

 

« Je ne pourrai pas oublier. Je t'ai fait du mal Zayn, putain ! »

 

Le châtain releva la tête et plongea ses yeux chocolats dans ceux du métis, remplis d'amour et de pardon. Cela l'énervait grandement que son amant n'accepte pas le fait que Liam soit le coupable.

 

« Écoute Li', j'ai déconné, j'en ai assumé les conséquences. Pourquoi tu te sens coupable ? C'est moi qui ai tout foiré. C'est ma faute si tout s'est détruit. On est quittes. »

 

« Je suis pas sur de pouvoir te toucher sans penser à ce que je viens de te faire »

 

Ces paroles furent comme un électrochoc pour Zayn. Il se leva brusquement et entraîna Liam vers la chambre. Il était inenvisageable que le châtain arrête tout contact physique pour un simple rapport plutôt violent dont il se sent coupable. Sûrement pas. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et la ferma à clé. On ne sait jamais. Il poussa Liam qui retomba violemment sur le lit, surpris de tant de violence.

 

« Alors comme ça, tu comptes ne plus me toucher ? Tout ça parce que tu te sens coupable ? »

 

Il parlait d'une voix suave et doucereuse qui réveilla une chaleur agréable dans le bas-ventre de Liam. Il adorait quand le métis dominait la situation comme maintenant. Mais là, il restait confus. Non, il ne voulait plus faire du mal à l'être aimé. Il ne voulait plus être le coupable de ses souffrances.

Lorsque Zayn se coucha sensuellement sur lui et que son érection puissante lui effleura l'entrejambe sensible, Liam gémit.

 

« Laisse toi aller Li'. »

 

« Non, Zayn, juste non »

 

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir »

 

Il avait dit ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux, complètement conscient de ses paroles. Puis il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et commença à le mordiller lentement, lascivement, excitant la chaleur qui s'accroissait dans le ventre de Liam. À bout, ce dernier soupira de contentement avant d'essayer une dernière fois de repousser le métis. Grognant de mécontentement, celui-ci releva la tête pour chercher les yeux du châtain.

 

« Tu es à moi autant que je suis à toi, Liam. »

 

Il y eut un moment de flottement où les paroles prononcées vinrent jusqu'à l'esprit déjà embrouillé de désir de l'anglais. Puis, il attrapa la nuque du brun et l'attira contre lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec sauvagerie. Il retourna la situation à son avantage en se positionnant sur son amant et en attrapant son membre pour faire des va-et-vient lents et doux. Réellement surpris par l'initiative de Liam, Zayn gémit longuement, se mordant la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang. Content de son effet, le châtain sourit et plongea sa tête dans son cou, mordillant lentement le lobe d'oreille percé du métis, augmentant le volume sonore d'un cran.

 

« Putain Liam »

 

« On oublie tout, ok ? On continue comme avant. Rien ne s'est passé »

 

« Continue bordel, je-je... »

 

Le châtain cessa tout mouvement, attendant une réponse de son amant.

 

« Réponds moi »

 

« N-non, continue. J-je ... »

 

« Zayn »

 

« OUI PUTAIN ! CE SERA COMME AVANT, TOUT LE MONDE SERA HEUREUX ET ON REPARLERA PLUS JAMAIS DE CA, MÊME QUAND ON SE DISPUTERA ! MAINTENANT, TU COMPTES CONTINUER A ME BRANLER COMME CA OU JE DOIS CONTINUER A GUEULER ?! »

 

Avec un sourire espiègle, Liam remonta torridement sa jambe contre celle de Zayn pour l'exciter un peu plus. Cela marcha. Énervé, le métis lâcha un « Liam ! » agacé qui fut rapidement étouffé par des lèvres avides. Ils continuèrent ce manège pendant un moment, l'un allumant l'autre pour au final, craquer. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que leur cœur ne tienne plus et que le désir ne devienne que trop ardent.

 

« Putain Liam, j'en peux plus, décide toi bordel, je vais... »

 

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un gémissement incontrôlé. Liam venait de le pénétrer lentement, doucement et tendrement, l'emportant dans une vague de plaisir. Il entama des va-et-vient profonds et intenses. L'obscurité de la pièce se fit plus chaude, plus voluptueuse. Gémissements, grognements et soupirs brisaient l'atmosphère silencieuse. Ils oubliaient. Ils s'aimaient. Tout s'arrangeait au fur et à mesure que les coups de reins de Liam devenaient de plus en plus brutaux.

Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent finalement, Liam se blottit contre le corps chaud de Zayn, serrant sa taille et enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Essoufflés, ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, se remettant de cet acte plutôt foudroyant. Ce fut Liam qui prit la parole le premier.

 

« Je te pardonne »

 

« Des pardons comme ça, j'en veux tout les jours »

 

« HUM ! »

 

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que je referais les mêmes erreurs bien sur »

 

Le « Y a intérêt » de Liam se perdit dans un souffle comme ils tombèrent tout les deux dans un sommeil profond.

 

~~~~~

 

« LIAM ?! ZAYN ?! »

 

Zayn émergea doucement de son état paisible. Il reconnaissait vaguement cette voix qui les appelaient d'en bas. Quand il l'identifia, il se redressa d'un coup, soudain très réveillé, et secoua le châtain qui dormait à côté de lui.

 

« Putain, Liam, bouges ton cul. Annabeth est rentrée. Nous deux à poil dans un lit, ça va être flag »

 

« Oh, c'est bon, elle a pas huit ans non plus la gamine. Et comment tu veux qu'elle ne dise pas de gros mots avec le langage que t'as, sérieusement ? Je fais quoi, moi ? Je met des claques aux deux ?Arrête de t'agiter dans tout les sens, on est biens là, tout les deux. »

 

Il illustra ses mots en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du métis qui grogna de satisfaction en sentant les lèvres de l'anglais sur son cou. Mais il se dégagea brusquement et sortit du lit pour attraper un boxer.

 

« Désolé Li', ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que notre fille nous verra tout les deux nus dans le pieu. Lève-toi, on fera des câlins ce soir »

 

Liam se leva lentement et prit son amant par la taille pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, un sourire légèrement espiègle sur son visage endormi.

 

« Et tu te feras pardonner »

 

 


End file.
